Christmas Eve Surprises
by XoXKeii-chanXoX
Summary: Mai is busy finishing up paperwork when Naru decides to leave for the night, leaving a very annoyed Mai alone with the only other assistant to Naru...Looks like there's more to Lin than meets the eye. MaiXLin One-shot


_**Cute little one-shot between MaiXLin! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Ghost Hunt, sadly.**_

* * *

><p>I groaned loudly as I hung my head over the tedious paperwork in front of me on my desk. It was late, and I truly wanted to go home. Naru must've heard this, because he spoke up.<p>

"Mai, I don't pay you to sit around and gripe over simple tasks such as filling out paperwork. Get to it." He ordered. I glared hard at the wall separating us. He was leisurely sitting in his office reading his stupid books, while I was bored to tears out in the conference room actually doing some real work. "If you're so bored, then why don't you make yourself useful and make me some tea." What? Can he read minds now? I forced myself out of my chair and glanced outside. I gasped at the beautiful sight before me.

"It's snowing!" I exclaimed. I could overhear Naru's loud, irritated sigh.

"Yes, Mai. As you've probably guessed, it _is_ winter…" He retorted. I glared his direction once again before trudging into the kitchen. As I prepared the tea, I decided to make enough for all of us since it was just Naru, Lin, and myself. When the kettle whistled, indicating that the water was boiled, I poured the steaming water into the cups. I let the cups steep for a while, allowing the flavor of the tea to soak in. I placed the cups on a tray and made my way over to my desk, placing my own cup next to the paperwork I had been 'griping' over. I went over to Naru's office, went in without a word, placed the cup on his desk, and left. I walked quietly up to Lin's office door, lifting my hand to knock lightly. As I did so, I received permission to enter.

"Lin, I brought you some tea. I thought you'd want some since it's a little colder than usual in here." I said. I smiled widely at the non-sociable man before placing the cup on his desk. He looked up at me before giving me a small smirk and lifting the cup gladly to his face. I smiled, taking my leave soon after.

"Thank you, Mai." I heard him say. I turned around, giving him a big smile, before turning and leaving. I went back to my desk to complete my so-called 'simple paperwork'.

About another hour went by, and I saw Naru emerge from his office. He came up to my desk.

"Mai, I'm leaving. Don't forget to lock up when you're finished." He said, expressionless as usual. I nodded before smiling softly.

"Merry Christmas, Naru!" I said cheerfully. He nodded, taking his leave. I glanced to see if Lin was accompanying him. I didn't see him. I shrugged it off, as he might have some leftover work to complete as well. I continued my own.

I finished in about half an hour, leaning back in my chair.

"Whew…finally finished…" I said to myself. I gathered up the papers and placed them in a file folder before storing them away in a filing cabinet. I looked outside at the now generous amount of snow that was falling from the sky and landing softly in a blanket over the streets. "Looks like it'll be a bit of a challenge getting home…"

"You're still planning on going home in _that_?" I heard someone say behind me. I jumped a bit at the sudden appearance.

"Oh! Um…yeah, I suppose." I said, laughing a bit in embarrassment. I glanced back outside. I looked back to Lin who raised an eyebrow at me disbelievingly.

"I don't think it's wise to travel in those kind of weather conditions." He suggested. "I suggest we wait it out a bit."

"You think so?" I asked. I thought a bit before nodding. I took a seat in one of the chairs in the conference room, Lin seated on the couch beside it. He opened a book and sat quietly reading it. I restlessly fiddled with my fingers as I sat in the awkward silence. Lin noticed this and looked up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I shook my head furiously at this.

"No! No! I'm just a little surprised at the intensity of the snowfall…" I said, a bit nervous of the situation. I've never actually sat down and spoken to Lin before. It was a bit awkward to say the least. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hm…" He sounded, obviously in thought."Um…Lin…" I said. I blushed a bit, unknowingly, when he looked at me.

"Yes?" He said."So, what are your plans for Christmas?" I asked. I blatantly tried to create small talk between myself and the stoically quite man. He continued to stare at me for a while, before smirking at the blatant question.

"I suppose nothing, really. Considering it is Christmas Eve, and I will have to spend my night here in the office, evidently I won't be spending much time at home." He responded. "Yourself?" I thought about it for a bit.

"Nothing, really…Since none of my family is around anymore to spend it with me, I usually just spend Christmas at home by myself." I smiled sadly. "However, I'm a bit glad to be spending it with _someone_ this year. Even if it wasn't by sure will." I smirked at this, receiving a smirk from Lin as well, before it faded away into a small frown.

"You spend _every_ Christmas by yourself at home?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded slowly, before turning my attention down to my feet, as if they held some sort of interest. I heard Lin get up and walk over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me with a soft smile. I smiled up at him, before getting up.

"I suppose I should make sure everything's filed for Naru…" I made up an excuse to hide the blush that was now forming on my face."Mai…" I heard him say as my back was turned to him. I slowly turned around and froze as I noticed he had closed the distance between us. I shuddered as I felt his warm breath on my face. He lifted his hand and tilted my head upward, so that I was staring him right in the eye. He leaned down and gently captured my lips in a passionate kiss. My body seemed to want more as I had instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers entangling in his black hair. I had to stand up on my toes to deepen the kiss as I did so. As we pulled away for air, I smiled.

"And so he shows his true colors." I said with a wink. He smirked, before pulling me into another, more passionate kiss. I smiled against his lips as I coaxed him over to the chair, gently pushing him into it. I climbed onto his lap, one leg on either side of him so that I was straddling him. We continued to kiss as the snow fell gently outside. In an instant, I found myself laying on the couch, with him over top of me. I blushed at the sudden action. He smirked, leaning down to kiss me once more, before pulling away.

"It seems as though the snow has stopped." I looked outside past him. I smirked.

"It seems so…" I replied. "Care to stay a while longer?" I asked. He smiled.

"I would like nothing more." He sat me up, allowing me to lean lazily on his shoulder. We both sat like that watching the snow outside slowly start to pick up again. "Looks like nature has other plans." I chuckled at this remark, and felt my eyes growing a bit heavy. Lin leant his head down, gave me a small kiss on the head, before drifting off to sleep himself. We fell asleep that Christmas Eve…reminiscing on the past experience we had just had. Just before we had fallen asleep, I had groggily allowed myself to say,

"I love you, Lin…" He smirked.

"And I, you, Mai." He replied.

It was one of the best Christmases I've ever had. I'll never forget it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I know it was a little cheesy, but I wanted to post one more story for the holidays. And, I know Lin's a little OOC, but I'm still a little stuck on the "Cat Returns" Baron personality of being gentlemen-like. So, hope you were able to work around it. Just a little fluffiness for Christmas. Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas! ^_^<strong>_


End file.
